Of jams and John
by Palliative
Summary: Everyday text messages between Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, as their relationship slowly develops into something new. Rated M for further chapters.
1. The store manager

I did these Texts with brilliant people on Omegle. I was Sherlock in all of them, and I was provided with great Johns.

Reviews are definitely welcome.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**5:10 PM 7/2/2013:**

Which one do you prefer: black currant or raspberry? SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**5:12 PM 7/2/2013:**

Excuse me? Um, raspberry. JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**5:13 PM 7/2/2013:**

I'm buying jam. SH

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**5:13 PM 7/2/2013:**

I ruined the last ones. Experiment. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**5:14 PM 7/2/2013:**

Of course you did! I prefer strawberry jam, if you can get it. JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**5:15 PM 7/2/2013:**

Will do. SH

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**5:16 PM 7/2/2013:**

Anything else? SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**5:18 PM 7/2/2013:**

We need more tea. Earl Gray, please. JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**5:19 PM 7/2/2013:**

What about milk? SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**5:20 PM 7/2/2013:**

Semi-skimmed. JW

**Text Message from John Watson**

**5:24 PM 7/2/2013:**

You never go shopping. What are you doing? JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**5:26 PM 7/2/2013:**

I'm under cover. SH

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**5:32 PM 7/2/2013:**

I think I have found our killer, John. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**5:34 PM 7/2/2013:**

At the grocery? JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**5:35 PM 7/2/2013:**

Yes. It's the manager. SH

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**5:35 PM 7/2/2013:**

He has killed his own wife. SH

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**5:36 PM 7/2/2013:**

Don't bother asking 'how' I found out. I will explain in details later. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**5:37 PM 7/2/2013:**

I know. Should I call Lestrade? JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**5:38 PM 7/2/2013:**

Call him immediately. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**5:41 PM 7/2/2013:**

While you're at the store we'll need some more bread. JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**5:43 PM 7/2/2013:**

Bread can wait. I have a killer to catch. He's smelling danger. He's going to make a run for it. SH

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**6:13 PM 7/2/2013:**

Lestrade showed up on time. The only thing he is good at. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**6:14 PM 7/2/2013:**

Should I come? JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**6:17 PM 7/2/2013:**

No need. I'm coming home as soon as Lestrade decides keeping me here is unnecessary. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**6:20 PM 7/2/2013:**

I'm helping Mrs. Hudson clean our kitchen. Your bloody experiments are so messy. You've ruined the table with all

the chemicals. We'll have to buy a new one. JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**6:21 PM 7/2/2013:**

What is the point? The new one will be ruined as well. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**6:26 PM 7/2/2013:**

Couldn't you try to be cleaner, Sherlock? The mess is driving me insane. JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**6:27 PM 7/2/2013:**

That is as clean as it can get, John! SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**6:28 PM 7/2/2013:**

I'm sure you could be cleaner! I'm sick of living in a pig-sty! JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**6:30 PM 7/2/2013:**

You sound like an old wife. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**6:35 PM 7/2/2013:**

I'm fed up. You could organize. JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**6:36 PM 7/2/2013:**

We've been living together like this for three years. Why bother with changes now? SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**6:37 PM 7/2/2013:**

Because I'd like to bring my girlfriend over, but you're so bloody messy, I can't! JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**6:38 PM 7/2/2013:**

I do organize. I organize my socks. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**6:40 PM 7/2/2013:**

Socks? Really, Sherlock? JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**6:41 PM 7/2/2013:**

Yes. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**6:42 PM 7/2/2013:**

Organize the rest of the flat then. JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**6:43 PM 7/2/2013:**

I will proudly entrust that to you. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**6:45 PM 7/2/2013:**

If you don't do it, you won't be able to find a thing when you come home. JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**6:46 PM 7/2/2013:**

Are you threatening to disarrange my stuff? SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**6:47 PM 7/2/2013:**

Yes. JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**6:48 PM 7/2/2013:**

John Watson, that is blackmail. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**6:50 PM 7/2/2013:**

I'm ready to be in a committed relationship, and I really like this girl. I wouldn't mind bringing her over. JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**6:51 PM 7/2/2013:**

You are always ready to be committed, John. That is not news. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**6:52 PM 7/2/2013:**

Shut up. Don't be a dick to this one. JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**6:55 PM 7/2/2013:**

Fine. I will try to be more organized. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**6:56 PM 7/2/2013:**

Thank you. JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**6:58 PM 7/2/2013:**

No promises, though. SH


	2. The ruined case

****Here goes chapter two. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**1:35 PM 13/4/2013:**

John, where are my fingers? -SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**1:37 PM 13/4/2013**

On your hand. -JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**1:38 PM 13/4/2013:**

Very hilarious, John. The fingers that were in the refrigerator, where are they? -SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**1:40 PM 13/4/2013**

Probably in the sewage pipes somewhere. -JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**1:41 PM 13/4/2013:**

John, those fingers are of significant importance. Just tell me where they are.

-SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**1:42 PM 13/4/2013**

I got rid of them. They were getting rotten. -JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**1:42 PM 13/4/2013:**

What? John! I insisted you do not touch them! -SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**1:43 PM 13/4/2013**

I don't want rotting body parts in the flat! -JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**1:44 PM 13/4/2013:**

I'm getting rid of our jam! All of it! -SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**1:44 PM 13/4/2013:**

No! That stuff is edible! -JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**1:45 PM 13/4/2013:**

Even the strawberry. -SH

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**1:45 PM 13/4/2013:**

I'm throwing away your strawberry jam, John. -SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**1:45 PM 13/4/2013:**

Don't! -JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**1:46 PM 13/4/2013:**

Then give me my fingers back! -SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**1:46 PM 13/4/2013:**

Don't touch my jam or I'll hiss at you. -JW

**Text Message from John Watson**

**1:46 PM 13/4/2013:**

They're gone! -JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**1:47 PM 13/4/2013:**

So is your jam! -SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**1:47 PM 13/4/2013:**

No, they're literally gone! There's no way I can return them! -JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**1:48 PM 13/4/2013:**

You should have considered that _before_ you threw away my fingers! -SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**1:50 PM 13/4/2013:**

I'm sorry. -JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**1:57 PM 13/4/2013:**

Lestrade is expecting answers. -SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**1:58 PM 13/4/2013:**

You'll have to get more from Molly. -JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**2:01 PM 13/4/2013:**

No. I need severed fingers at least 4 weeks old. -SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**2:03 PM 13/4/2013:**

I'm afraid we're stuck. They had maggots and I couldn't stand them. -JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**2:05 PM 13/4/2013:**

Bravo, john. You have successfully ruined my case. How do you feel? -SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**2:07 PM 13/4/2013:**

Awful, actually. -JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**2:08 PM 13/4/2013:**

Never mind. I will call Lestrade and explain. -SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**2:11 PM 13/4/2013:**

I'm sorry. -JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**2:18 PM 13/4/2013:**

I didn't throw your jam away, by the way. I didn't have the heart. -SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**2:20 PM 13/4/2013:**

I... thank you. -JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**2:24 PM 13/4/2013:**

Seems like those jams are about the only things that make you happy at the moment. -SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**2:30 PM 13/4/2013:**

I'm just going through a rough patch. I'll be fine in a week or so. -JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**2:31 PM 13/4/2013:**

Why? -SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**2:33 PM 13/4/2013:**

Nothing, I'm fine. I'll be home late tomorrow though. Family stuff. -JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**2:34 PM 13/4/2013:**

Is it Harry? -SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**2:37 PM 13/4/2013:**

Yes…She's in hospital. -JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**2:38 PM 13/4/2013:**

Oh. I'm sorry. Don't you need me to go with you? -SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**2:39 PM 13/4/2013:**

If you want. Some support would be nice. -JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**2:40 PM 13/4/2013:**

Of course. You've always been taking caring of me, but recently it seems like

you are the one in need of care. You seem low-spirited. Are you sure it's just your sister? -SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**2:43 PM 13/4/2013:**

... -JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**2:50 PM 13/4/2013:**

John? -SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**2:52 PM 13/4/2013:**

It's a hurtful subject, when people you care for are hurt and such. -JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**2:53 PM 13/4/2013:**

I understand. -SH

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**2:54 PM 13/4/2013:**

Alright, maybe I don't. -SH

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**2:54 PM 13/4/2013:**

But I don't want to see you hurt, John. -SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**2:57 PM 13/4/2013:**

You wouldn't leave 221B, would you? -JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**2:57 PM 13/4/2013:**

Of course not! John, what on earth is going on in your head? -SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**2:59 PM 13/4/2013:**

It's just... all of Harry's drinking is making her ill, it must be shortening her life so much, and my parents are old... I hardly ever see Mike or my old mates anyway... -JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**3:00 PM 13/4/2013:**

John, I will always be there for you. It is the least I can do. -SH

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**3:01 PM 13/4/2013:**

You have done much more than being around for me. -SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**3:02 PM 13/4/2013:**

I have? -JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**3:03 PM 13/4/2013:**

Yes. You made my life less boring. -SH

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**3:03 PM 13/4/2013:**

It actually means a lot to me. -SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**3:04 PM 13/4/2013:**

I know it does, I understand how it is when you're bored, It's not like with other people. -JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**3:04 PM 13/4/2013:**

And you have killed for me. -SH

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**3:04 PM 13/4/2013:**

No one will ever do that for me. -SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**3:06 PM 13/4/2013:**

He was a bad man, and you are a good one. You needed saving. -JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**3:07 PM 13/4/2013:**

That is not a sufficient reason to kill a man. -SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**3:09 PM 13/4/2013:**

Well... you know. It was instinct and such. -JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**3:10 PM 13/4/2013:**

My own brother didn't save me from a Bad man. Moriarty. He led me to him. -SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**3:11 PM 13/4/2013:**

He didn't mean to, he was just so focused on catching the enemy. -JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**3:12 PM 13/4/2013:**

I don't care about his actions or motivations.-SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**3:14 PM 13/4/2013:**

I'm sorry for bringing up the subject. -JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**3:16 PM 13/4/2013:**

I want to care for you, John. Teach me how to do it. -SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**3:16 PM 13/4/2013:**

You do already. -JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**3:16 PM 13/4/2013:**

Wrong. -SH

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**3:17 PM 13/4/2013:**

I wasn't there for you for three years. -SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**3:18 PM 13/4/2013:**

Yes, but you did that for my own safety. That's what you told me. -JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**3:19 PM 13/4/2013:**

What I said was true. -SH

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**3:21 PM 13/4/2013:**

But still...I wasn't there. -SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**3:22 PM 13/4/2013:**

You were. You were there in my heart. -JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**3:23 PM 13/4/2013:**

All of those women you go out with, none of them can truly care for you, John. -SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**1:25 PM 13/4/2013:**

... I know. -JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**1:25 PM 13/4/2013:**

Then why bother with them? -SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**1:27 PM 13/4/2013:**

Because I need someone. I needed someone for those three years, but now

Mary is gone, and I still need support. It sounds petty I know. -JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**1:28 PM 13/4/2013:**

You are strong, John. Emotionally and physically. -SH

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**1:28 PM 13/4/2013:**

I will be there for you. -SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**1:30 PM 13/4/2013:**

Do you promise? -JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**1:30 PM 13/4/2013:**

Yes. -SH

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**1:31 PM 13/4/2013:**

And we can do...what you normally do with your dates. Although we have already done most of it. -SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**1:33 PM 13/4/2013:**

There are a few things we haven't done… -JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**1:34 PM 13/4/2013:**

I am aware. -SH

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**1:34 PM 13/4/2013:**

And ready. -SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**1:35 PM 13/4/2013:**

And I'd like that very much. -JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**1:36 PM 13/4/2013:**

Whatever that makes you happy, John. -SH


	3. The Jumper

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**4:14 PM 5/6/2013:**

I've stolen one of your jumpers, and you're not getting it back! SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**4:15 PM 5/6/2013:**

Sherlock! Don't you dare use it for an experiment! JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**4:16 PM 5/6/2013:**

I'm not! SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**4:17 PM 5/6/2013:**

Then why did you take it? JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**4:19 PM 5/6/2013:**

Reasons… SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**4:20 PM 5/6/2013:**

Care to share them with me? JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**4:22 PM 5/6/2013:**

No. Not important. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**4:23 PM 5/6/2013:**

Which one did you steal anyway? JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**4:24 PM 5/6/2013:**

The cream one. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**4:25 PM 5/6/2013:**

That's my favorite! JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**4:25 PM 5/6/2013:**

It's the only one that fits! SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**4:26 PM 5/6/2013:**

Fits you?! JW

**Text Message from John Watson**

**4:29 PM 5/6/2013:**

Sherlock, why are you wearing my favorite jumper? JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**4:30 PM 5/6/2013:**

…I like it. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**4:31 PM 5/6/2013:**

You hate jumpers! You call them hideous! JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**4:32 PM 5/6/2013:**

Well sometimes I find them…comforting. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**4:33 PM 5/6/2013:**

Are you going to keep it? JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**4:34 PM 5/6/2013:**

Not if you want it back. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**4:35 PM 5/6/2013:**

If you like it that much…then no. JW

**Text Message from John Watson**

**4:35 PM 5/6/2013:**

Keep it. JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**4:36 PM 5/6/2013:**

Really? SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**4:37 PM 5/6/2013:**

You like a jumper enough to wear it? There's no way I'm missing your look in a jumper. JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**4:38 PM 5/6/2013:**

Thank you…I really like it. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**4:41 PM 5/6/2013:**

Does it have anything to do with the smell? JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**4:43 PM 5/6/2013:**

…Maybe. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**4:44 PM 5/6/2013:**

It had a pleasant smell when I got it…but now it also has my smell… JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**4:45 PM 5/6/2013:**

Yes, I know. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**4:46 PM 5/6/2013:**

So it has to do with my smell on it? JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**4:49 PM 5/6/2013:**

Yes. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**4:50 PM 5/6/2013:**

Well, I can say I'm a little proud of myself to make you wear a jumper because it holds my scent. JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**4:51 PM 5/6/2013:**

Really? SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**4:52 PM 5/6/2013:**

I have every reason to be. You hate jumpers. JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**4:53 PM 5/6/2013:**

I don't hate you though. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**4:54 PM 5/6/2013:**

No you don't. You love me ;) JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**4:57 PM 5/6/2013:**

Shut up…SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**4:58 PM 5/6/2013:**

I know you can't hear me, but I'm practically giggling over a patient now. JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**4:59 PM 5/6/2013:**

Shush SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**5:00 PM 5/6/2013:**

Is this the time when you start sniffing my dirty underwear? JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**5:01 PM 5/6/2013:**

I never did that! SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**5:02 PM 5/6/2013:**

But you are about to? JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**5:03 PM 5/6/2013:**

No! SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**5:04 PM 5/6/2013:**

Good. Thank God. JW


	4. The family gathering

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**6:38 PM 19/7/2013:**

You are not going to stay at your sister's forever, are you? SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**6:39 PM 19/7/2013:**

Sherlock, I've been gone for 12 hours. JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**6:40 PM 19/7/2013:**

I wasn't aware that there are time rules for missing someone. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**6:42 PM 19/7/2013:**

That might just be the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. JW

**Text Message from John Watson**

**6:42 PM 19/7/2013:**

I miss you too. JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**6:44 PM 19/7/2013:**

So, when are you planning to come back? SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**6:45 PM 19/7/2013:**

I'll be back Sunday afternoon. JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**6:46 PM 19/7/2013:**

Don't you think that's a little late, considering it is Tuesday? SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**6:47 19/7/2013:**

Well, apparently a few nights with my recently divorced sister turned into a reason to get the entire family together from up north. JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**6:48 PM 19/7/2013:**

Even more dull, if possible. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**6:50 PM 19/7/2013:**

It's incredibly possible. Trust me, I'd far rather be at home drinking tea and watching crap telly with you. JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**6:51 PM 19/7/2013:**

Then come home sooner. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**6:52 PM 19/7/2013:**

I can't. I've avoided them for years. If I make it through the next couple of days I'll shrug them off a few more years. JW

**Text Message from John Watson**

**6:53 PM 19/7/2013:**

I might be able to make it back Friday night if I try. JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**6:57 PM 19/7/2013:**

We could do other, more interesting activities than watching telly, you know. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**6:59 PM 19/7/2013:**

Sherlock… JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**7:01 PM 19/7/2013:**

You know you want to, John. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**7:02 PM 19/7/2013:**

Of course I do. But I can't. Not for the next few days. JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**7:05 PM 19/7/2013:**

I will be staying in your room for the following nights, thinking of you. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**7:06 PM 19/7/2013:**

God, Sherlock…You're going to get me hard in front of my family. JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**7:11 PM 19/7/2013:**

I can feel the warmth of your fingers on my skin even when you are not here. SH

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**7:12 PM 19/7/2013:**

I miss your touch, John. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**7:13 PM 19/7/2013:**

Oh, God. I want to kiss your neck so bad. JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**7:14 PM 19/7/2013:**

Then why don't you come here to do it? SH

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**7:15 PM 19/7/2013:**

It will be boring without you, John. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**7:16 PM 19/7/2013:**

Sherlock, I can't. JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**7:19 PM 19/7/2013:**

Now I just have to use my own fingers. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**7:20 PM 19/7/2013:**

Jesus Christ. JW

**Text Message from John Watson**

**7:20 PM 19/7/2013:**

What are you going to do with them? JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**7:22 PM 19/7/2013:**

Get myself ready for you. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**7:23 PM 19/7/2013:**

Fuck. You should come here. JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**7:28 PM 19/7/2013:**

**[Image Attached]**

I'm ready for you, John. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**7:32 PM 19/7/2013:**

Oh my God…Sweet Lord. Come here, Sherlock. I'll introduce you to my family and then I'll fuck you so hard you are going to see stars. JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**7:33 PM 19/7/2013:**

I don't want to meet your family. I want you. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**7:34 PM 19/7/2013:**

Love, I can't leave. They're here to see me. JW

**Text Message from John Watson**

**7:35 PM 19/7/2013:**

If you don't want to meet them then come up here and get a room. I'll meet you there. JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**7:36 PM 19/7/2013:**

I can't go to the streets like this. SH

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**7:37 PM 19/7/2013:**

I shall finish this myself. Shame. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**7:37 PM 19/7/2013:**

Don't. JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**7:38 PM 19/7/2013:**

Is that an order, doctor? SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**7:39 PM 19/7/2013:**

Yes. JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**7:40 PM 19/7/2013:**

I don't think I can wait much longer. You got me even more aroused, if ever possible. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**7:41 PM 19/7/2013:**

I can't stand up because of you! I'm hiding an erection from my great aunt! Get your skinny arse up here now! JW

**Text Message from Sherlock Holmes**

**8:32 PM 19/7/2013:**

I'm at the motel near your sister's. Room 301. Hurry. SH

**Text Message from John Watson**

**8:33 PM 19/7/2013:**

God yes. JW


End file.
